mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Radical Socialist Party
The Radical Socialists are a broadly anti-authoritarian and anti-capitalist party in MHOC. Politics The Radical Socialists seek to promote radical democracy in the workplace, communities and over the economy. The party is firmly anti-capitalist. The party is eurosceptic and supports the replacement of the European Union with an international union of European countries founded on a democratic basis. A minority of members believe that this can be achieved by reforming the existing EU. Structure Overview The Radical Socialists form a largely structureless party, with most things decided through organic discussion and binding votes taken sometimes only if needed. Designated Contact According to the MHOC Constitution each party needs a position recognised by the speakership as their point of contact. Traditionally this is the or one of the party leaders, but the Radical Socialists instead have a Designated Contact for this specific purpose. The current Designated Contact is colossalteuthid. History At the end of the third parliament, conflict within the Communist Party caused the party to de facto dissolve and split into two parties. The Marxist-Leninist faction formed the Revolutionary Communist grouping, which would later dissolve due to inactivity, while the remainder (primarily Libertarian Socialists, Trotskyists, Left-Communists and Democratic Socialists) joined with ex-members of the recently-dissolved Socialist Party to establish the Radical Socialists. While the Radical Socialists are constitutionally a continuation of the Communist Party, the party has pursued a different course to its controversial and conflict-ridden predecessor. The Communists were known for internal division, low voting turnout and a lack of legislative productivity, while the Radical Socialists have consistently represented one of the most active parties in the house since their foundation, and have been involved in far fewer public scandals. The party won fourteen seats in its first election, soon after its foundation, a proportional reduction from that won by the Communist Party in the previous election. While the party remained in opposition, an agreement to support the then Government's budget was reached between bnzss, the Chancellor of the Exchequer, and colossalteuthid, the Radical Socialist treasury spokesman. The Radical Socialists won the mid-term byelection in South London, securing the seat won previously by the former Revolutionary Communist grouping after its sole MP resigned. After the departure of the Green Party from the Government over disagreements on foreign policy, the Radical Socialists and Greens would together form the eighth Official Opposition. The fifth general election would see the Radical Socialists increase their number of MPs to 17 despite a reduction in the number of seats from 115 to 100. The party renewed its coalition with the Green Party, with the total size of the Opposition rising from 23 of 115 seats, to 33 out of 100 due to this success and an even greater rise in the total of seats held by the Greens. The Radical Socialist-Green Opposition has won considerable success since the election, with many of its bills passing the Commons as well as many defeats inflicted on the centre-right government. Associated Press * The Morning Star * The Landmark Category:Parties